This Is Me
by little-miss-chocoholic '10
Summary: Mitchie and Shane get together after Final Jam, what happens when people find out and how will they cope with school and a World tour SxM NxC JxE this is my first fanfic, so please review
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone, this is my first story ever on fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it, i wrote it during a free period at school today 12th October.

Italics: flashbacks ; Bold: Thoughts ; Bold Italics: Song Lyrics

THIS IS ME

by little-miss-chocoholic'10

Chapter 1: See You Soon

*~*Flashback*~*

This is real, this is me

i'm exactly where I'm supposed to be

gonna let the light,

shine on me

now I found who I am,

there's no way to hold it in

no more hiding who I want to be

This is me.

We stood there holding hands gazing into each others eyes. Shane was smiling at me, and I was smiling back.

*~*End Flashback*~*

Final Jam was over, Mitchie still couldn't believe that she, Michelle Lorraine Torres, had sung with Shane Gray. Well actually, he had sung with her,during This is me, Shane had started singing Gotta Find You, the song he had played for me earlier during camp at the docks, it was then that I realised that he was a nice person if you got rid of the pop star persona, and that I was the one that Shane was looking for.

'Hey stranger!' a voice behind Mitchie said. Scared Mitchie, jumping she looked behind her and saw Shane standing behind her. He grinning down at her, 'Hey Shane' Mitchie said smiling up at him. Shane moved to sit beside her, his feet just skimming the surface of the lake. They just sat there like that for a minute before Shane broke the silence, 'So you ready for that canoe ride you promised?' he asked Mitchie 'Oh yeah!' Mitchie replied, Shane stood up and held his had out for Mitchie, 'Come on then' he said Mitchie smiled and grabbed his hand and Shane pulled her up.

Making their way down to where the canoe's rested on the beach by the docks, Shane let go of Mitchie's hand and bent down to retrieve two life jackets that were resting with the canoe's, and handed one to Mitchie. Smiling at him, Mitchie slipped the jacket on a fastened it up. Shane slid the canoe down to the water and held his hand out, to help Mitchie into the canoe, before climbing in himself and pushed away from the shore, Shane rowed out to the middle of the lake.

'I miss going in circles' Mitchie stated while they were rowing out, 'You do, do you' said Shane laughing slightly, 'Yes it was fun' said Mitchie laughing. At that moment Shane started going in circles, and Mitchie started laughing at him, 'What' said Shane smiling at her 'Oh nothing pop star' said Mitchie giggling at him, laughter shining in her eyes, god Shane loved those eyes, so brown and sparkling. 'Hey it's rock star, not pop!' Shane protested still smiling. It seemed like nothing could ruin his mood tonight apart from the fact that he was leaving tomorrow, and it would be the last time that Shane would see Mitchie. You see Shane was falling for Mitchie, before he had even found out that she was the 'girl with the voice', he was falling for her. Mitchie being the 'girl with the voice' was just an added bonus, tonight Shane was going to ask Mitchie to be his girlfriend, but it was going to be hard as he was in LA and Mitchie was in New Jersey, but surely they could try.

'Hey Mitch...' Shane started but trailed off glancing at the bottom of the canoe, 'Yes, Shane.' Shane could feel Mitchie's gaze on him, '...um...' Shane said, god why was this so hard. Come on Shane you can do this, your Shane Gray for crying put loud. Shane thought to himself. 'I was...uh... I was wondering if you... oh god' Shane was getting nervous, this was odd as SHANE GRAY never got nervous so why was he freaking out. Shane looked up to Mitchie's face, she was looking at him with curiosity, Shane look away from her, '' Shane said in one long breath, he glanced at Mitchie.

Mitchie sat there shocked, had Shane just asked her to be his girlfriend. Of course he did, silly, go on say yes and kiss him. 'Its ok if you don't want to I mean I was a jerk to you and maybe you-' Shane was cut off by something soft and warm. It was Mitchie's lips being pressed against his.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and full of passion. Mitchie pulled away and looked Shane in the eyes, 'You babble to much, I thought I was the only one that babbled, and Yes' she whispered. Grinning at her answer, Shane pulled her into another kiss, which Mitchie responded to happily.

They stayed out in the canoe for a while longer, before they decided to head back as it was getting darker by the minute. When they reached the shore, Shane pulled the canoe up so it was half in the water and half on the sand, before helping Mitchie out. Mitchie stumbled into Shane when her feet made contact with the ground, Shane caught her just before she hit the ground. 'Ah, what would I do if you weren't here to catch me' she said to him smiling, pulling Mitchie upright again, Shane kissed her again and Mitchie responded by putting her arms around his neck and holding him close, while Shane wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shane and Mitchie were still kissing when, Mitchie heard her mother calling her name. Pulling away from Shane, she smiled at him, 'I guess that is my cue to retire to bed or kitchen whatever mum needs me for' Mitchie said to Shane looking at him apologetically 'Hey, don't worry the guys are probably looking for me anyway' Shane sighed. 'So i'll see you tomorrow' she whispered into his chest which she had snuggled into for warmth, away from the chill that had come into the air. 'Yes, you will' Shane replied kissing the top of her head.

'I'll see you tomorrow then' standing on her tip toes, Mitchie kissed his lips, 'Goodnight' she whispered 'Goodnight to you to' Shane kissed her again, Mitchie smiled a warm smile and walked away, but kept looking back at Shane who was watching her. Mitchie waved, and blew him a kiss and she turned the corner towards her cabin near the kitchen.

Opening the door Mitchie walked in the room with a dazed look on her face, Mitchie saw her mum on the couch with a of hot chocolate, reading a cooking book. Connie looked up as her daughter walked in, 'Hello mija,' Connie greeted her daughter. 'What did you need mum?' Mitchie asked, 'I was just woundering where you were, its nearly midnight.'I was coming' Mitchie came up and hugged her mum, with a giddy expression on her face, 'Hi mum i'm going to go to be 'kay' Mitchie told her mother, 'Alright mija, just remember to be packed before we leave tomorrow afternoon.' 'That I can do, night I love you.'

'Love you to Mitchie.' Mitchie kissed her mothers cheek before walking towards the bedroom where she was sleeping. Mitchie pulled on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed, turned the light off and was just about to close her eyes when her ring tone of Connect 3's 'Burnin' up' rang, funny much Mitchie giggled. Picking it up off the bedside table, Mitchie opened the message she had received.

Sweet Dreams

xShane

Mitchie grinned and texted back goodnight, placed her phone back on the nightstand, she snuggled down into her covers, closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face, and had sweet dreams of Shane.

A/N so how did you like it? Click the button at the bottom to review. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: See You Soon

A/N Hey people, I'm back with my second chapter! I'm doing it today as I'm home resting my knee, after surgery last week and I've been on it the past two days back as school for my final term as year 10, anyway thanks to

you guys were the first three reviewers of my story, and I thank you so much, (hugs reviewers)

Chapter 2: See You Soon

The sounds of birds singing woke Mitchie up the next morning, she opened her eyes and quickly shut them again to avoid the bright light, Mitchie smiled and rolled over in bed to stare at the ceiling. She grinned, yesterday hadn't been a dream Shane had asked her to be his girlfriend. Mitchie got out of bed and got ready in a daze, before walking towards the mess hall.

On her way Mitchie ran into Caitlyn. 'Mornin' Mitch,' Caitlyn said happily 'How are you today?' she questioned. 'Me, I'm good' said Mitchie grinning at her, 'What's up?' Caitlyn questioned 'Shane asked me to be his girlfriend!' stated Mitchie, eyes shining with delight. At that moment Mitchie and Caitlyn arrived at the mess hall, they walked inside. The hall was already half full, and people were chatting and laughing. After getting some toast, Mitchie and Caitlyn sat down at an empty table. Ten minutes later Mitchie and Caitlyn were cracking jokes and giggling, they didn't even hear Shane approach behind them, until he wrapped his arms around Mitchie. Mitchie jumped when she felt Shane's arms around her, 'Hi' Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear. Turning around in his arms, Mitchie lightly pecked his lips, 'hey' Mitchie whispered back. The moment was spoiled by Caitlyn pretending to be sick, 'I'm glad to see you so mature Cait' said Mitchie smiling at her, while Shane sat down beside her, holding her hand.

'Anything you want to tell me, Mitch?' Caitlyn questioned her. ' I...um... well Shane and I are going out.' Mitchie said, 'Finally' Caitlyn almost screamed with, a few people at the surrounding tables looked towards their table. 'God, Cait no need to tell China' Mitchie said giggling at her friends reaction. At that moment Nate and Jason, Shane's brothers and the other ⅔ of Connect 3, approached the table with food laden plate. 'Finally got together I see,' commented Nate as they sat down, Mitchie noticed Nate and Caitlyn were sitting closer than normal.

After breakfast, Shane and Mitchie took a walk around the lake. Their hands swinging between them as they talked, and joked about random things. 'I can't believe camp is over' Mitchie said, with her head resting against Shane's shoulder and her arms around his waist, just like his were. 'I don't want to go' Shane whispered, 'Why?' questioned Mitchie. 'Because it means that I'm away from you' he said sadly, Mitchie looked up at him, and kissed his cheek and said. 'I know 'cause I feel the same way. But we are going to make this work, right?' looking up at him, Shane smiled at her and lent down, and gently kissed her 'Right' Shane said, and Mitchie kissed him again.

An hour later, Shane and Mitchie were sitting on the edge of the docks, with their feet in the water. It was almost lunchtime, and Mitchie was leaving at two o'clock, Shane was half an hour before hand. Both were trying not to think about the future but, remember the moment that they were in.

When they decided to head back, Shane and Mitchie ran into Nate and Caitlyn who, Mitchie noticed, quickly let go of their joined hands. 'Something you want to tell me, Cait?' Mitchie questioned smirking at her friend. With a guilty expression on her face she looked at Nate, who nodded and spoke, 'I asked Cait to be m girlfriend' Nate said 'and I accepted' Caitlyn grinned looking at Nate, who quickly pecked her on the lips, and smiled at her. Mitchie squealed in excitement, she was jumping up and down clapping her hands. 'Shane control your girlfriend' Nate said, Shane laughed and grabbed Mitchie's hand and softly pulled her to him and kissed her lips.

The four of them sat on the sand each with their representative partners, and talked until it was time for lunch. At twelve o'clock they headed towards the mess hall, and treated themselves to sandwiches. They were joined by Jason, Ella and Peggy. 'So Peggy, you looking foreword to record with the guys?' Caitlyn asked ' duh, of course I am. How could you ask that' Peggy said smiling. Peggy had been so happy since final Jam maybe because she finally broke away from Tess' little group, and Ella was exactly the same. They had quickly become friends, and hadn't looked back since, the other night the girls had all been in Mitchie's cabin, which was when Ella had come out and said that she was crushing on Jason, all of us girls had awed over it they would be the perfect pair, and hoped soon that they would be together.

The time for Shane to leave arrived far to quickly for Mitchie's liking, now they were stand beside Connect 3's limo. Jason was already inside, as he didn't have a girlfriend, yet. 'Do you really have to leave so soon?' Mitchie said into Shane's chest as they hugged, 'Unfortunately yes, were recording a new album soon, but I will get time to come and see you though' hugging her close. A few tears slipped from Mitchie's eyes, 'Hey don't cry I'll see you again soon' Shane told her, Mitchie smiled and Shane kissed her again, it deepened, and became more passionate.

'Oi, lovebirds break it up Shane, Nate come dudes we gotta go, Ben is waiting for us at the studio!' Jason yelled from inside the limo, Shane and Mitchie broke apart, and out of the corner of their eyes they saw Nate and Caitlyn breaking apart just like her and Shane. 'I guess this is goodbye, for a while' Shane said sadly 'I won't be long and I'll see you again' Mitchie said. Shane gently kissed Mitchie once more before smiling and getting into the limo.

Caitlyn walked over to Mitchie, they hugged and waved goodbye to the limo as it drove away, tears spilling from their eyes. 'Don't worry Cait, we'll see them again soon.' stated Mitchie. Just then Mitchie received a text from Shane,

_Missing you already_

_xxShane_

Mitchie smiled and replied before walking off with Cait. They kept each other company until 2:00 when it was time for Mitchie to depart.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy had a big group before Mitchie left, tears were spilled and promises were made to keep in contact until next summer. As Mitchie climbed into her mother's catering van and started the engine, Mitchie leaned out of the window, and waved to her friends until they were out of sight.

Then Mitchie leant back against her set and closed her eyes for the long way home, it wasn't long before she fell asleep, with a smile on her face.

A/N second chapter done, i've spent today doing this chapter, and I'm so glad i've got this done, I hope to have the next chapter up soon but I'm back at school tomorrow I hope to have the next chapter up around the weekend. Anyone who reviews gets a big block of chocolate.

Cat.


	3. Chapter 3: Back Home

**A/N This is my third chapter, i'm shocked I didn't think I would get this far. And as for the review from ThisIsHollyx, I live in Australia and our school year goes from around January 30th till late November early December, see I finish on December 3rd, so Im nearly finished year 10.  
****I decided to write this since Im at home sick from school I left during 3rd period, so Im writing this while watching 10 things I hate about you, I love that movie.  
****Anyway on with the chapter.  
****Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Back Home

Five hours later Mitchie and Connie arrived home.'Mitch honey, were home' Connie said as she gently shook her daughter awake. Opening her eyes, Mitchie, winced as the sunlight pierced though her eyes, looked up to the house and saw the door open, and Mitchie's father Steve came out. 'There's my girls' he half shouted, he ran up and hugged Mitchie, who had just climbed out of the van. 'Hi dad' Mitchie smiled and returned her fathers hug.

Letting go of her father, he went over to greet his wife. Picking up her bags Mitchie walked into her house, god she missed home. Mitchie climbed up the stairs to her room, opening up the door, Mitchie was greeted by her purple walls, that had random posters and photos stuck all over them, the big double bed covered in a soft green and purple patterned bedspread. Putting the two bags and her guitar on the floor Mitchie collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Looking embarrassed at the Connect 3 poster on the roof, standing on her bed Mitchie took it down still smiling at it, she wouldn't need it anymore. As she had the real Shane Gray, not that she was bragging.

_When you look me in the eyes_

_and tell me that you love me_

_everything's alright, when your by my side_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I'll find my paradise_

_When you look me in the eyes_

Mitchie's phone stared ringing letting her know it was a call and not a text, picking it up Mitchie answered. 'Hello?' 'Hey Mitch' Shane answered, 'Shane, hi! Did you time the call or something?' Mitchie questioned happily. 'No I just called, why?' a confused Shane asked, 'Because i've just got home' Mitchie said. 'Oh' Shane said laughing 'I miss you' he said after he finished laughing, 'I miss you to, Im so bored and I have to go back to school next week to so Im bummed.' Mitchie said sadly. 'Oh come on Mitch, Im sure it won't be that bad' Shane said 'Hah, Shane I have one friend at school, and she nearly always spends her time with teachers, going over work, so Im usually alone all damn day, and people bully me' Mitchie said upset, a few tears slipped down her cheeks. 'Hey Mitchie, don't cry, ok just think you have me, my brothers, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella. Your not friendless 'kay, we all love you for who you are, don't listen to the bully's, their probably just jealous, that you know me' Shane said. This got Mitchie to laugh 'Shane no one here knows I know any of you, and especially don't know I dating you' Mitchie said still laughing, 'I have only just got home ya know' she continued.

Mitchie and Shane continued talking for another hours, by then it was time for Shane to go to a meeting to discuss the new album, but he promised to call again soon, as he didn't know how long the meeting would go for. Mitchie pulled her song book out and started to write.

'Mitchie, dinner's ready' Steve called up the stairs to his daughter, 'Ok Im coming' Mitchie replied, closing the book, happy with her new song, she headed down stairs when the smell of pasta sauce caught her attention. Connie knew that spaghetti was her daughters favourite meal.

Walking into the dining room, Mitchie saw her parents already sitting at the table eating. Sitting down in between her parents, Steve asked Mitchie all about camp, and each question she answered happily, he never mentioned Shane, so it looked like Connie hadn't told him their daughter was dating a famous pop star, as Mitchie liked to call him. Shane found it annoying and was always correcting her with the term rock star.

At around ten o'clock Mitchie headed to bed, she texted Shane goodnight, he replied shortly after Mitchie climbed into bed. Smiling Mitchie fell asleep with memories from camp in her head.

**A/N I've finally updated, I was going to do it on friday. But I ended up spending about 4-5hours in hospital, as my mum was concerned about and infection in my knee (There is none just so you know) I had x-rays as well. Now Im starting to walk without crutches. YAY Im so happy.**

**So this is the shortest chapter I have written from this story so far, and I hope my next chapter will be longer.**

**Love ya all, please review**

**Cat.**


	4. Author

Hey everyone,

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating lately I have end of year exams coming up in a couple of weeks so I'm studying like crazy so I can pass them, I also have a major project due for my Design and Tech class which I need to finish before my exams in two weeks, plus my birthday coming up, and my school's drama production. I hope to have one up around my birthday (Nov 14th) so just bear with me guys, Chapter's 4-6 are in the making I just haven't had time to type them up.

Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone,

I am so sorry I haven't updated since last year, but work and school have taken up a large amount of my time. And now that my school has gone back and year 11 has started, dancing is going back, same as guides. My work load is going to increase so please don't blame me for my slow updates i have to find time to write them around school and such.

But please bear with me, as I also want to start another couple of stories, that I have written the plans and such for.

Also I would like to send out my prayers for those in Queensland and other towns that have been hit by the horrific floods, and the towns where Cyclone Yasi hit just one day ago. You are strong people to go through all this. I wish you good luck

CB


End file.
